Beauty and The Beast
by PandaWolf180
Summary: Nothing is going right for Elena. That much was obvious. But soon, when she finds herself suffering at the hands of her ex-boyfriend Matt, she gains a mysterious hero, who keeps coming back. Slowly she unravels the mystery that she has found herself caught up in. But who is the boy behind all the rescues?


The Vampire Diaries - Beauty and The Beast

(Set in the usual Mystic Falls.) -

( The scene is a normal morning, before school, Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are stood in the kitchen)

Jenna - Any plans after school today?

Elena - Not much? Jeremy?

Jeremy - Don't you mean hanging out in a cemetary...nope I plan to get home and go pew pew pew all night.

Elena - Ugh...I don't "hang out", as you so rudely put it, in the cemetary, I visit.

Jeremy - Call it what you want but no matter how you phrase it, there's always gonna be some physco stalker lurking in the shadows.

Jenna - Jeremy! Don't be so disrespectful.

Elena - I think I'll head to school early today...mostly to just avoid conversations like these.

Jeremy - More likely to avoid Matt...

Elena - Shut up Jeremy!

Jenna - Why? What's going on with you and Matt?

Elena - I...urgh nothing! Jeremy's just being foolish.

Jenna - Okay then. If you say so...

Elena - I'm outta here. (Walks out)

(Outside)

(Pulling her bag up, over her head, onto her shoulder, she then sets off for the school. The weather wasn't at all nice, the sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain. Now past the Wickery bridge, she was on the other side of town, about to cross the road. Looking out, she saw no cars in sight, so began to walk across. She was almost past the middle of the road when a car appeared out of no where. It was moving faster than it was supposed to be and heading straight for her. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes and turned away, expecting to be hit. Just as the car would have hit her, she felt a hard shove and heard the car drive on. Heart pounding, she opened her eyes to find herself on the cold, hard concrete, a dark figure stood above her. She was just about to ask them who they were but by the time she could bring herself to speak, they were gone. Feeling confused and relieved, she picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off, her hands were slightly grazed and stung a little but despite what had just happened, she continued her way to school.)

(In School)

Sarah - Wait what? You got hit by a car?!

Elena - No. Nearly...

Sarah - What do you mean nearly?

Elena - Someone saved me.

Sarah - Oh my god, who?

Elena - I don't know, whoever they were, they just shoved me out of the way, stood there for like a minute but by the time I could speak, they were gone.

Sarah - That is strange...uh oh...ex and oh alert...

Elena - Huh?

Sarah - Matt incoming...do you want me to stay or...?

Elena - No. It's okay...I think I can handle him.

Sarah - Okay then...see you in class. (Walks off)

Elena - Yeah, see you.

Matt - Hey...

Elena - Uh...hey Matt.

Matt - Who was that just walking away?

Elena - No one uh...just Sarah.

Matt - Okay...good.

Elena - What's up?

Matt - Huh?

Elena - You look like there's something wrong.

Matt - Are you saying there's something wrong with my face?!

Elena - No! I was...

Matt - You'd better not be! Bad enough with you and that creep this morning and now this!

Elena - How did you...?...

Matt - You told me.

Elena - No. I didn't. I haven't seen you this morning.

Matt - Well...you must've otherwise how would I know..

Elena - Was it you this morning?

Matt - Ew no! I would not be pushing anyone out of the way of a car, especially not you.

Elena - Oh jeez...thanks a lot. Now I really feel safe around you.

Matt - That's the thing...I don't want you to feel safe around me. I want you to be afraid.

Elena - Can't you go hang out with your friends?

Matt - Now you're telling me to go away! Do you want trouble? Because if you do then I can give you trouble!

Elena - No! I don't want any trouble...I just don't wanna be around you...at all...

Matt - Ugh god...I can't believe this. You're such a cry baby...I really should've had a better aim this mor...oops!

Elena - What?...Oh my god! In the car...that was you!

Matt - Surprise!

Elena - Why?

Matt - I was doing what should have been done months ago!

Elena - Get the hell away from me!

Matt - Ah now come on Elena, don't be like that. You didn't seriously think that you'd get away with dumping me, now did you?

Elena - All this just because I dumped you! Get over it!

Matt - No! All this because I don't like who you've been hanging out with these past few weeks!

Elena - It's none of your business. You can't choose who I can and can't be friends with. I make those choices for myself now! (Steps aside to walk past him)

Matt - Woah woah...where do you think you're going? (Shoves her back) we're not done here!

Elena - Yes we are! (Goes to walk past him again)

Matt - Not until I say we are! (Shoves her back, harder)

Elena - Shove me one more time and I'll...

Matt - You'll what? Ha ha...go ahead, I'm curious to hear the end of that fiesty little statement.

Elena - And I'll cause a scene. Make you look like a total ass! (Goes to walk past him again)

Matt - (Grabs her wrist) I don't think so! You try and take one more step and I'll crush every bone in your hand!

Elena - Let me go!

Matt - Give me one good reason why I should?

Elena - Because...you crush my hand, I won't hesitate to report it...I will never let you get away with it!

Matt - Ha please, you won't even get the chance! Because you dare tell anyone about anything and I mean Anything! Just one word about all of this, to anyone and I will make you regret it!

Elena - Oh yeah...how's that? More shoving! More grabbing! Or are you gonna do what you did the day I dumped you! Huh! You gonna hit me for telling the truth! Guess what? You don't scare me! Not anymore! It was that day that I saw who you really were, so I don't take any of it back, not even the part where you flipped out and decided to pull my hair and threaten me! I wasn't scared of you then and I'm not scared of you now! I've already hurt you once, don't make me have to do it again!

Matt - Ah but you see this time...if I see you with anyone who I don't like...I won't just give you a warning shot! I will go to extremes!

Elena - Let me go! I'm late for class!

Matt - Great...you be later...

Elena - Stop! Don't you realize that what you're doing goes way beyond causing emotional pain! That it's now getting physical too! Now let me go or I'm warning you, whatever you do next...I will make it known! So I suggest you take your grubby hand off my wrist and let me go!

Matt - Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?

Elena - This! (Knee's him in the nutts) Stay the hell away from me you physco freak! (Runs down the hall and out the door.)

Meanwhile

Sarah - Damn it!

...

Tyler - What's up with you?

Sarah - Nothing!

Tyler - You seem pretty worried to me.

Sarah - I knew I shouldn't have left...

Tyler - What are you talking about?

Sarah - I'm a terrible friend!

Tyler - What's all this about?

Sarah - Elena.

Tyler - What about Elena?

Sarah - I left her alone in the halls with Matt and now I'm kind of freaking out because she's late to class and you and I both know she's never late to class...

Tyler - Oh...wow...uh...good point. You don't really think he'd try anything, do you?

Sarah - I don't know...he seemed pretty mad to me...

Tyler - Well I mean...come on, he doesn't have the balls to do anything other than get mad...

Sarah - I don't know, maybe...

Tyler - Uh...look, there's something I gotta go do okay, if they notice I'm not in class, would you cover for me?

Sarah - Sure.

Tyler - Thanks.

Sarah - But...where are you going?

Tyler - No where. There's just something that I gotta do. (Walks out)

Meanwhile

Elena - Are you just gonna follow me all day?!

Matt - Pretty much...or I could just do this...

WHACK

Matt - Now that there are no beady eyes, I finally have the chance to...

WHACK

Dark Hood - I don't think so!

Elena - What the hell?...You! Are you following me? You're the one who shove me out of the way of that car this morning! Who are you?...What do you want? Why'd you save me? Why are you following me?

Dark Hood - No. I'm not following you.

Elena - Who are you?

Dark Hood - I think I'm the one who saved your life this morning.

Elena - A name would be nice.

Dark Hood - It would be, wouldn't it. Sorry, that's a no can do. You can call me Dark Hood.

Elena - What do you want?

Dark Hood - Me?...I don't particularly want anything. I'm just following orders.

Elena - Who's orders?

Dark Hood - My own orders.

Elena - Then why are you following me? And why'd you save me?

Dark Hood - I'm not following you. I just happen to be in the right places at the right times.

Elena - Well...I never got the chance to say thanks. You left in quite a rush this morning, but I'd at least like to know, who I owe the thanks to...so uh...would you mind taking the mask off?

Dark Hood - Ooh no. I'm afraid I can't do that sweet cheeks.

Elena - Huh?

Dark Hood - Shoot! I uh...I mean, I have to go...

Elena - But wait...

Dark Hood - Don't worry...we'll cross paths again pretty soon. Later Lassie...(Runs off)

Elena - Uh...Lassie? Sweet cheeks?...Now, where the hell have I heard those before?

(Back in class)

Sarah - You were gone a while?

Tyler - I know...Oh and uh...I'd quit worrying if I were you...

Sarah - Why?

Tyler - (Nods towards the door)

Sarah - Elena! But...this makes no sense...class is half over, why would she bother...?

Tyler - Like you said, not like her to miss a class.

...

Elena - Sarah...hey.

Sarah - Hey...where've you been?

Elena - It's a really long story...I saw him again.

Sarah - Who?

Elena - The mystery from this morning.

Sarah - Ooh. So...who are they?

Elena - I...I don't know. They go by the name of Dark Hood or something, I don't know but...the weird thing is...whoever he is, he showed up just as things were about to get out of hand with Matt...

Sarah - Damn! Whoever he is, he has perfect timing, you gotta give him that one...ha ha.

Elena - Ha...

...

Tyler - What the hell are you two girlies talking about?

Sarah - Elena has a mystery. One with perfect timing at that...

Elena - Yeah that...and weird nicknames.

Tyler - Sounds awesome to me.

Sarah - Boys!

Elena - I just...I wish I knew more...if it weren't for them, today would have been very different, in so many ways. I practically owe them my life...it's so frustrating and confusing...

Tyler - Well...whoever they are, I'm sure they don't see it that way. I mean look at you...who wouldn't wanna save you. They'd have to be a fool not to...

Elena - And whoever they are, they have one hell of a left hook. Matt's out cold, I had to drag him to the boys locker room and leave him there to wake up.

Tyler - Hm...that's pretty impressive, wouldn't you say?

Sarah - Hell yeah...I mean Matt's so fat I didn't think it was possible to knock him out cold.

Elena - Yeah. I'll give him points for that one.

(After class)

Tyler - So...you've got a mystery huh?

Elena - Uh...I guess you could put it that way.

Tyler - Definitely sounds like one heck of a guy.

Elena - I know.

Tyler - So uh...did he look good in costume?

Elena - What do you mean?

Tyler - I mean...was he...the costume suited him right? And he looked good swooping in to save the day right?

Elena - Uh...I didn't really pay much attention to the costume and all the swooping in...but yeah I guess...why'd you ask?

Tyler - Hm? Uh...no reason. Just curious.

Elena - Okay then.

Tyler - So...Matt went total crazy huh? I mean that has to be the craziest...

Elena - Uh...how did you...? I never said anything about...

Tyler - Ah...I guess.

Elena - Wow...did anyone ever tell you that you have great guessing skills?

Tyler - Nope but I should know, I mean, I used to be best friends with the creep.

Elena - True...look, I gotta go, catch up later yeah?

Tyler - Sure.

Elena - (Walks off)

Tyler - Gotta stop using "his" phrases...that's gonna blow my cover.

(In the cemetary)

Elena - (Journal entry) Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder. It feels like nothing is the same anymore. I didn't think that things could change so much within the space of a couple of months but...I was so wrong about that. There's so much on my mind that I don't even know where to begin. I guess I should start from the beginning, which means stalking. Ever since I ended things with Matt, he's been stalking me, resorting to all sorts of things including violence. There are times when I can take it and ignore it but then there's other times where he's so creepy and violent, that I just can't deal with it. It's like he's a completely different person. But it all gets weirder from there because today I was saved twice by some mystery guy in a disguise. This morning Matt went totally over the top. He tried to hit me with his car, the only reason he didn't succeed is because mystery guy shoved me out of the way, but took off before I could say anything, then later this afternoon, Matt and I got into a fight, he hit me and he was about to do something else but once again Mr Mystery came along and put a stop to that. The scary part is that I have no idea what would've happened if he hadn't showed up. I finally got to talk to him, but I still know nothing about who he is or why he keeps saving me. I feel so confused all the time and like I can't talk to anyone, they'd tell me that I'm being paranoid or overreacting, I spend most of my time feeling alone these days, sometimes I feel more like a ghost than a living person. The only place I can really express my true feelings is right here, in this useless little book. But doing this...it doesn't take it off my mind, or erase it because everytime I open this book, it all comes flooding back in, then I feel like I'm drowning all over again. It's a crushing weight to have and I've tried shifting it in many ways, both good and bad, but nothing ever works and it leaves me right back where I started, which is right here.

(Hearing a snapping of twigs from the direction of the woods, she stops and looks up. Her eyes scanning the entire cemetary, slowly she grabs her bag and gets up to walk away)

CRASH

Elena - Seriously!

Matt - What?!

Elena - You realize this is strike three right?

Matt - No. I came to finish what I started earlier.

Elena - Well you know what? You can go to hell, because I've had just about enough of your crap today. I came here to get a little peace, so if you don't mind...I'm not interested in whatever cruel plans you have for me this evening.

Matt - Actually I do mind...look over there, and you'll see just what I mean...

Elena - Huh? (Turns around)

Matt - See it?

Elena - What are you talking about? (Turns back around)

Matt - (Shoves her back)

SMASH

Matt - Oops. Oh well what's another knock to the head...right?...Right Elena?...Oh...shoot!...Elena, come on stop messing around...get up!...Uh oh...I think this is the part where I start running...

WHACK

Dark Hood - Yes. It is.

Matt - You again!

Dark Hood - Unless you want me to mash you up.

Matt - Fix her! I can't get caught...

Dark Hood - I'm not doing anything for you!

Matt - What happened? What did I do?

Dark Hood - What are you? Some kind of idiot? Can you not see the blood! You hit her head, against her parents grave none the less, what did you expect?

Matt - D...d...did I kill her? Oh no...I'm so gonna get caught...

Dark Hood - No idiot! Incase you didn't notice her heart's still beating! Now get out of here! Before I kill you...

Matt - Aaaaahhhh (Runs off)

Dark Hood - Jackass!...Now, let's see...how do I fix this? (Walks over to the grave and kneels down besides her) I can't just leave her here...things will spiral out of control if she wakes up here in a pool of blood...what a mess. There's only one thing for it...please don't let this ruin my secret!

(Picks her up, and heads deep into the woods, towards the secret lair. Once there, he places her down and disappears to the dark corners of the room.)

(Many hours later)

Elena - (Eyes flicker open)...Wh...where the hell am I?...Matt!...You can't get away with this! It's kidnapp!...MATT!

...

Dark Hood - Guess again.

Elena - You!...Where am I?

Dark Hood - Sorry but I can't tell you that.

Elena - What do you mean you can't tell me?! I wanna know where I am so I can get out of here! I wanna go home!

Dark Hood - You shall get to go home, but not just yet.

Elena - Why not?! You can't keep me here!

Dark Hood - Because it's too dangerous and you're hurt.

Elena - What do you mean I'm...what the hell happened? How did I get here? Where's Matt? Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Why can't you let me go?

Dark Hood - You were in the cemetary and Matt showed up, he shoved you, you hit your head on a grave, I showed up and stopped Matt from whatever he was about to do but, you were already bleeding from the head, I couldn't go anywhere else so I brought you here. As for Matt, he ran off somewhere.

Elena - Please...just let me go...

Dark Hood - I'm sorry. I can't do that. It's too dangerous.

Elena - How?...Why?...Tell me!

Dark Hood - It's almost night and the woods are extremely unsafe at night. If I let you go...you could be killed.

Elena - So...I'm stuck here!

Dark Hood - Yes. For now...

Elena - Well...how do I know I can trust you?

Dark Hood - Uh...I don't know...maybe...because I saved your life like twice already today and stopped another disaster.

Elena - Who are you?

Dark Hood - I think there's an echoe. I've already answered that.

Elena - Rude!

Dark Hood - Look...I promise you'll be safe with me.

Elena - Are you ever gonna take that mask off?

Dark Hood - I can't.

Elena - Why not?

Dark Hood - If you knew who I am, you'd freak out and run away.

Elena - Okay...now I'm scared again.

Dark Hood - Sorry.

Elena - Why do you keep saving me?

Dark Hood - It's my job.

Elena - But...you don't even know me.

Dark Hood - Actually, I know you better than you think.

Elena - Does that mean you've been stalking me?

Dark Hood - No. Elena, you and I...we share a special connection.

Elena - What do you mean by special connection?...And how do you know my name?

Dark Hood - Enough with the questions!

Elena - Okay look...I have had really crappy day! And now all of a sudden, I wake up in a strange place, with someone I barely know and a thumping head! The last thing I'm willing to do is follow orders from some strange guy in a costume!

Dark Hood - Good point...

Elena - Huh?

Dark Hood - We should probably see to your injury.

Elena - I can take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter!

Dark Hood - Yes. I am well aware of that...but just so you know, there was blood...a lot of blood.

Elena - What?

Dark Hood - And it's still there now...but before you say anything, there was no way that I could have done anything because I would have risked killing you.

Elena - I wasn't going to say anything. I just wanna go home.

Dark Hood - Ugh...I already told you, it's not safe in the woods at night.

Elena - Why did you even bring me here?

Dark Hood - You're kidding right. You had just hit your head on a grave, hard enough so that there was so much blood, it was almost night fall, and this was the nearest place.

Elena - Oh...

Dark Hood - Yeah! Oh!

Elena - You're...you're not very friendly are you? In fact, extremely anti-social.

Dark Hood - I'm not anti-social, this is just how it has to be...

Elena - Why?!

Dark Hood - ...I'm gonna go out and find something for that head injury, now I'm gonna lock the doors because well...you keep saying that you want to go home, the bathroom, is through that door on the right. See you.

Elena - But wait...

Dark Hood - Stay here!(Leaves)

Elena - Like hell I am!...There has to be a way out of here somehow.

(Getting up off the bed, she heads into the bathroom and shuts the door. After washing up a little, she looks up at the window that was not quite as high as the ceiling. It was a small window, like the ones you find in creepy cellars or basements. Weighing up her options, she goes back out into the main area in search of another way to escape. After a few minutes of searching around, she gives up and sits down on the floor. As she goes to get up, she places her hand on something, glancing down, she realized she'd put her hand on a paperclip. Without thinking it through, she grabs it and races to the door. It took her a few attempts to get the clip in the lock but when she did, she twisted it and finally the door swung open. She was about leave when she stopped to think, after all, she didn't know what he was talking about when he had said that it's not safe at night. After thinking about it, she decided to risk it, she figured that if she just made a run for it, through the woods and into the cemetary, she could make her way home from there, so without another thought, she ran through the door, along the short hallway and out the main door. In the woods it was pitch black and hard to see. She stopped in her tracks, realizing that she had no idea which way to go. Knowing that she probably didn't have much time before he returned, she quickly chose to take her chances and carry on straight ahead.  
The woods seemed to go on forever and she felt like she'd been running for ages, so she stopped. Feeling lost, she stood there for a while, trying to find a sense of direction or a track she recognized. Not being able to find any tracks she decided to head back, after all, in a few hours it would be daylight and she hoped that she'd be able to find her way home then. But turning around she felt creeped out, as though there were eyes on her. Cautiously, she took a few steps and began to back track but was stopped when she crashed into someone. It was dark and she couldn't make out any faces but it appeared that there was more than one person.)

Elena - Dark Hood?...Is that you?

(Realizing that it was not him, she turned to run. But before she could even start, she was grabbed with force that she recognised. She struggled to get free, trying everything from kicking and biting but that only made the persons grip tighten, she heard voices but couldn't make out who's voices they were. After the voices stopped, made one last attempt to break free from the persons grip, then she saw them nod to one of the others, and the one that had recieved the nod, came foward, she felt something sharp, then everything went black.)

(Meanwhile)

Dark Hood - (Walks down the hall to find the door open) Oh...crap! Elena?...Elena?...Damn it!

(Without thinking, he quickly ran back out, he had a good sense of direction because of his little secret, so he dashed through the woods and into town. He was heading for the Gilbert house, hoping that she'd somehow made her way back there because the alternative was much worse. Arriving at the house, he took his mask off, ruffled his hair, walked up to the front door and tapped on it. After a moment, it opened and Jeremy stood there. Before anything could be said, Jeremy burst into a fit of laughter)

Jeremy - Sweet costume wonder boy! Ha ha...

Tyler - This isn't a joke!

Jeremy - Ooh someone's touchy.

Tyler - Enough! Is Elena in?

Jeremy - No. I haven't seen her all day, I thought maybe she'd gone somewhere with Sarah or something. Why do you ask?

Tyler - I need to find her. Very fast.

Jeremy - Well...well...isn't someone desperately kinky. You know you should probably ask her out before using kinky costumes!

Tyler - Stop dicking around! This isn't about that.

Jeremy - Well...I don't know where she is so you're out of luck.

Tyler - Bye then. (Races off)

(Not knowing where else to go, he went to the only person he knew would understand. His uncle Mason.)

Mason - Hold on...slow down...what are you talking about? Let me get this straight...you dressed up as a superhero, to save this girl that you're obsessed with and now, she's mising?

Tyler - Yes! And I'm not obsessed with her...I just...really...like her.

Mason - Ooh...someone's in lu...huve.

Tyler - Stop kidding around! How am I supposed to find her?

Mason - Okay okay...use your wolf senses. Pick up her scent and follow it.

Tyler - Doesn't using wolf powers trigger a curse?

Mason - Only using the most powerful wolf powers, but your senses come naturally and curse free, incase you haven't noticed. Why do you think you're able to hear things for miles?

Tyler - Good hearing?...Ha ha.

Mason - No.

Tyler - What are the other powers? The ones that come with a curse?

Mason - Extreme powers...like healing others, being able to see through the eyes of another, bringing someone back from the dead, or using the super growl.

Tyler - Wow! We can do all that?

Mason - At a price. Just...try not to trigger the curse. Because breaking it is extremely hard.

Tyler - What do you mean?

Mason - If you heal someone, to break the curse, they have to get hurt, badly. If you see through the eyes of another, you have to poke that person's eyes out to break the curse, if you bring someone back from the dead, that person has to die to break the curse, and if you use the super growl, you have to lose your voice on purpose to break the curse, and news flash, it's not so easy to do that with our wolf healing.

Tyler - Woah...okay. Got it...can you come with me?

Mason - Won't that blow your cover?

Tyler - Damn it!

Mason - It's okay Tyler. You'll be fine. Just use your head, not your heart.

Tyler - Huh?

Mason - Never mind.

Tyler - I'd better go...but thanks. You're the only one who can keep a secret.

Mason - No problem.

Tyler - (Puts the mask back on, then leaves)

(Out in the woods, he sniffs around, trying to pick up a scent. After a few minutes, he finds it and begins following it. The scent led him deep into the woods, further than he'd ever been. The further he went into the woods, the stronger the scent became. Eventually he came across a clearing, it was there that he was stopped by what he saw. The good news is that he'd found who he'd been looking for. The bad news was that his worst thoughts were confirmed. For a few feet away from him, stood Elena, in Matt's clutches, with two guys behind him)

Matt - I was wondering if you'd show up.

Dark Hood - Oh really? Great thinking. Now let her go!

Matt - I'm afraid I can't do that. You see if I can't have her, then no one can.

Dark Hood - Where'd you find your muskateers?

Matt - This one here...this is Gary, he's a witch. And that one...that's Larry, he's just a bit of scruff I found and made great.

Dark Hood - Since when do you work with witches?

Matt - Since I decided to get rid of my problem.

Dark Hood - Are we gonna have to fight this one out?

Matt - You take another step and bad things will happen!

Dark Hood - What kind bad things?

Matt - Uh...you'll see. I'm not telling. It's a secret.

Dark Hood - I'm not buying that! It's the threat of an immature child.

Matt - Try it! I dare you!

Dark Hood - Okay. (Steps forward)

Matt - Hey Gary...work your mojo...

Gary - (Begins chanting)

Elena - What...are you doing? I...can't breathe...

Dark Hood - I'll kill you!

Matt - No. Hey Elena...

Elena - What?

Matt - I bet the thought of me makes you sick...

Elena - Wha...

Gary - (Changes chant)

Elena - (Cough cough) Bl...

Dark Hood - What are you doing?! STOP!

Matt - That's blood, coming from the mouth and that is a witch chanting.

Dark Hood - I can see that. Stop it!

Matt - I can't. Once the chant is said, there's no going back.

Dark Hood - You're lying!

Matt - Am I? Gary...you know what to do?

Gary - (Changes the chant again)

Matt - Hey Elena...since you refused to listen to me and ignored me...well I'm gonna make you regret it.

Elena - St...My head!...

Matt - Feel the blood trickle from your ears...

Dark Hood - You Sick Physco! (Charges for him)

Matt - Larry. You know what to do?

Larry - (Grabs him)

Dark Hood - LET ME GO!...LEAVE HER ALONE!

Matt - Oh and Elena...

Elena - .W...what?

Matt - How much did you cry after you dumped me? An hour maybe...maybe a day if I'm lucky...I think I deserve more tears than that...Gary..chop chop.

Gary - (Changes the chant again)

Elena - My...eyes...

Dark Hood - LET ME GO!

Matt - Oh but Elena...before I finish this...I think it's about time you find out that your superhero is actually a monster! Larry!

Larry - (Rips the mask off)

Tyler - NO!

Elena - Tyler!...It was...was you the...the whole time...

Tyler - Elena I...

Matt - Time to finish this off...(Brings out a dagger) Like I said...if I can't have her...nobody can...

Elena - No...Matt...Please...

Matt - Goodbye (Stabs her with the dagger and throws her on the ground)

Tyler - NO! This can't...this can't happen...(Canines and claws come out)...Go To Hell!

(With that last statement, he turns around scratches Larry's throat, causing him to let go and fall back, then he charges for Gary, scratching him to bits, finally he turns to Matt, eyes glowing, he snarls, then pins him down and bites into his neck, chewing hard while scratching at his face. After a few seconds his face returns to normal and he shoves Matt aside, to which he crawls to the other side of the clearing, meanwhile Tyler finally gets to Elena)

Matt - Go...Good luck saving...her now! For once...your timing...was terrible.

Tyler - Shut Up!...

Elena - Ty...Tyler...

Tyler - It's okay...I'm gonna get you out of here...I promise...

Elena - I...C..can't...

Tyler - No!...No...no...you can't die...come on...you can't die on me...I...

Elena - I...It's okay...f...for the record...I c...can't th..think of a...better p...person to...to be saved by...

Tyler - Elena...no...I am not doing this...I'm not saying goodbye.

Elena - No...Tyler...pl...please just...le...let me go...

Tyler - Come on...don't do this...you have to keep fighting...

Elena - Wh...why d..did you hide...from...m...me?

Tyler - Because I knew you'd turn away if you knew it was me.

Elena - I wo...would never...reject you...

Tyler - I'm gonna get you out of here...I promise.

Matt - Good luck with that one, if you move her, there's gonna be even more blood.

Tyler - Shut Up!

Elena - Tyler...

Tyler - Elena...it's okay...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...

Elena - No...Tyler...please...just...let me die.

Tyler - Elena!...Come on...don't do this...please...Elena!

Matt - Awh how sweet...dying in the arms of a so called hero...funny...wait, is that funny or is that tragic? I don't know. Either way...she's gone. And it's all your fault!

Tyler - No! I...it was an...an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen...I was...I was supposed to save her.

Matt - Face it Ty! If she'd never met you...the other you, I wouldn't have had to resort to this. Now look what you did...You Killed Her!

Tyler - ...No I...I...Elena...I would never...Never purposely put her in danger! You Killed Her! You just couldn't let it go! And now...you can go to hell.

Matt - I'll see you there.

Tyler - I'm gonna fix this...

Matt - But what about your little curse?

Tyler - I don't care if I am cursed for the rest of my life...I'd rather be cursed with her here than be free without her...and even still...I will find a way to break it!

Matt - (Laughs) That is the worst hero line ever.

Tyler - Laugh all you want...but I swear...I will find you one day...and I will kill you! In fact I'd kill you right now if it weren't for the fact that I could lose control...so I'm gonna give you a head start. Run. And Never Come Back!

Matt - Alright. See you later then. (Gets up, holding his hand to his neck, and walks off)

Tyler - It's okay...I'm not gonna let this happen...I'm gonna fix this. (Picks her up and walks off)

(Mason's place)

Mason - Hey how'd it...go? Uh oh...well that doesn't look good.

Tyler - Mason you have to help me...

Mason - What?

Tyler - Matt had a witch on his side and I...I didn't get there on time...I have to fix this...

Mason - Fix this? Tyler...you can't fix this.

Tyler - Yes I can. I have to!

Mason - That's crazy talk! There's nothing you can do! She's gone!

Tyler - No! I bring her back! You said it yourself! Werewolves have more power than...

Mason - Absolutely not! That involves triggering the curse and I am not gonna let you do that!

Tyler - I don't care about triggering the curse! I have to fix this at any cost!

Mason - Why?...Why is it your problem?

Tyler - Because this wasn't supposed to happen and I was too slow and...because we share a special connectjon and I...I can't just let her die..

Mason - Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this is going to change everything, effect your whole life.

Tyler - But there's a way to break it right?

Mason - Not really...that would involve killing her again, and then this would all be for nothing.

Tyler - Then I'll learn to live with it...I will search for a way to break it...

Mason - There is no other way. It's never been heard of. Now...are you sure you want to do this?

Tyler - Yes.

Mason - The curse means that you'll only be human on at night, any other time, you'll be trapped in your wolf form...

Tyler - I don't care. I wanna do this.

Mason - Okay then...

Tyler - Show me how.

Mason - Okay...but there's just one thing...

Tyler - What?

Mason - You have to be certain that you know what you're doing so that you get it right because there's a fifty, fifty chance that it could go wrong and if it does...you die.

Tyler - But if it brings her back then...

Mason - No! Triggering the curse is one thing but...getting yourself killed! You are not doing that. Plus if it goes wrong, you die and she stays dead. That's how it works.

Tyler - Okay...then I'll do what I have to, to get it right.. Whatever it takes...and no one is going to get in my way, because if they do...they're dead!

Mason - It's more of a ritual too. Which means that there are a few things that we'll have to find first, also it has to be done on a full moon.

Tyler - But the full moon is tomorrow!

Mason - Exactly. Which means we'd better get going to find those things and study the steps of the ritual. (Hands him a list)

Tyler - Where do we find these things? I mean wolfsbain is easy, that stuff's everywhere in the woods but...this other stuff...I mean, witch hazel...silver cross...moonstone...

Mason - (Cough cough) What do you think that thing is around your neck that I gave you?

Tyler - A chain with a cross on it...

Mason - What kind of cross?

Tyler - Oh...silver! Why did you give it to me?

Mason - For protection...the silver cross, is what keeps you from turning every full moon.

Tyler - That won't matter considering that I'll only be human on a full moon.

Mason - And if you ever do find a way to break the curse...there's plenty more where that came from.

Tyler - What about the moonstone and the witch hazel?

Mason - Witch hazel is easy...we just go to the herb shop.

Tyler - There's a herb shop!

Mason - You're kidding right? It's right next to the Mystic Grill...you can't tell me that you never noticed it.

Tyler - Uh...

Mason - Anyways so that's that.

Tyler - And the moonstone?

Mason - I hid it...many years ago.

Tyler - Where?

Mason - Down a well.

Tyler - Okay then show me where it is and I'll go down and get it.

Mason - Easy there! You're missing a detail.

Tyler - What?

Mason - I hid it down a well full of wolfsbain. If you go and get it you'll get hurt.

Tyler - So it'll sting a little...I can take it...

Mason - If you stop talking ridiculous talk and listen for a minute, you may understand...

Tyler - Understand what?

Mason - It won't just sting you a little...it will burn you, if you swallow any it will burn you internally, also, if you inhale its scent too much then...

Tyler - Then what?

Mason - Then you die.

Tyler - I'll be quick. In and out. But I'm going down to get it...I don't care about the burning or stinging...if it's necessary for the ritual, I'm getting it.

Mason - Okay then...just please don't get yourself killed on my watch. Your parents would kill me and plus...I don't wanna be responsible for you getting yourself killed, your dad isn't like us, he's not a full wolf, so he doesn't understand, so having you around...it's not so weird being a wolf.

Tyler - I won't get myself killed. And okay...is your broment over? Because we have a lot of work to do.

Mason - Yes. Now let's get going.

Tyler - What about her?

Mason - Oh...shoot. I didn't think of that.

Tyler - We should probably move her to my secret superhero hide out...

Mason - Good idea...wait! You have a secret lair?

Tyler - Uh huh.

Mason - Hm...okay, no comment, just grab her and let's go...

Tyler - I am...I am...

Mason - Do you always have to carry her like that? It looks strange...

Tyler - Not as strange as it would if I threw her over my shoulder...

Mason - Couldn't you?

Tyler - What?! No. I'm not doing that, that's lousy. What is your problem?

Mason - I don't have one...it's just...her face is all bloody and it...

Tyler - It what?

Mason - It kinda reminds me of someone.

Tyler - A girl?

Mason - Let's leave it at someone okay.

Tyler - Okay...and of course it'd be bloody. After what that witch did, what did you expect? A body in perfect condition?

Mason - I wasn't expecting any bodies in the first place but...jeez, that must've been some extremely dark magic they were messing with, to cast spells that involve blood coming from the mouth, eyes and ears...that involves a lot more than calling on the spirits.

Tyler - Yeah well that witch won't be hurting anyone else!

Mason - Why?...Tyler, what did you do?

Tyler - I...uh...I tore his throat out.

Mason - Ooh nice one.

Tyler - Um...thanks. I think.

Mason - So...how far did the blood splatter?

Tyler - (Cuts him a funny look)

Mason - Sorry...I just love hearing about witches dying bloody.

Tyler - Why?

Mason - No reason. I just...don't like witches. Now back to you boy wonder...why so hung up on this one girl? You're an animal...literally. I mean...you could have any girl you want..

Tyler - Why her?

Mason - Yeah?

Tyler - Because...she's different. And when you first meet her, you may think she's uptight and...and stubborn but really when you get to know her, she's a whole other person, this strong and confident and funny person. Honestly...it's impossible not to like her...I know, I know...silly teen drama huh?

Mason - Like?

Tyler - ...You know what I mean.

Mason - Doesn't sound like silly teen drama to me.

Tyler - Exactly. Which is why I started the whole superhero thing, because I saw Matt's physco behaviour and I just wanted to stop it, but then he took things to another level, attacking her in the cemetary, and she got hurt so I didn't have a choice but take her to the secret lair, but she was pretty freaked when she woke, I know I shouldn't have left her alone but I had to, so I left and she must've saw that as a chance to try and leave, so she fled the hide out and got caught by Matt and his band of freaks...which is why we're here now. I should never have left her alone in the hide out.

Mason - You did your best.

Tyler - Yeah well sometimes my best isn't good enough. I made a mistake and now...I owe it to her to fix it.

Mason - Well...that's why we're doing this, wonder boy.

Tyler - Since I've already got one of the things needed, we should start with the easiest.

Mason - Which would be the witch hazel, then the wolfsbain, and finally...the pain in the ass moonstone.

Tyler - Yep. But first..

Mason - So how far out is this secret hide out?

Tyler - Not much further.

Mason - Good. I'm just glad there's no one around here.

(In the lair)

Tyler - Here we are...

Mason - Woah...

Tyler - What?

Mason - This isn't what I was expecting.

Tyler - What exactly were you expecting?

Mason Uh...well when you said superhero, I was kinda expecting something really secretive and high tech.

Tyler - That sucks. Why on earth would I do that when I have claws and canines?

Mason - Right. Of course.

Tyler - We'll leave her here, she'll be safe. No one knows about this place other than her...oh and now you.

Mason - Safe?

Tyler - Yes. I'm aware of how stupid that sounds but at least here, she won't get body snatched or discovered by any losers.

Mason - I am aware of what you meant but still...safe?

Tyler - Could you stop mocking me now? You're not helping.

Mason - Right. Sorry.

Tyler - Now let's get to work...so how does this ritual work?

Mason - These ingredients will create a chain, which binds her life force in it, and...as long as the chain isn't destroyed, she'll live. However, it also binds your life force to hers...

Tyler - Which means what exactly?

Mason - If she dies...you die and vice versa...see the magic in that chain I gave you, will also be in hers. and as long as the two chains are safe, you'll both be safe.

Tyler - For once in my life, can't something just be simple.

Mason - Not here. This is Mystic Falls. It's never simple here.

Tyler - Ha, yeah, you got that right.

(In the herb shop)

Tyler - So what exactly does this witch hazel look like?

Mason - You'll know it when you see it.

Tyler - Mason! Stop playing games! We need to do this, otherwise we have to wait another month and I'm not doing that. I screwed up and now I need to fix it before it's too late.

Mason - I wasn't playing games. Witch hazel is the most obvious herb in the history of herbs.

Tyler - Oh...right...sorry.

Mason - No worries. Besides, you're right. We only have until the moon is up.

Tyler - ...I think I found it...is this it?

Mason - Yep. That would be the one.

(Out in the woods)

Tyler - There's tonnes of wolfsbain, I can smell it.

Mason - Be careful. Try not to use your nose so much. It'll end up killing you.

Tyler - I know. So how much of this do we need?

Mason - Just a little.

Tyler - And how are we supposed to get it? You're a wolf, I'm a wolf...it'll sting both of us.

Mason - Which is why I bought this with us...(Brings out a hankie)

Tyler - Okay...so who's gonna do it?

Mason - Well I'm not picking it. She's your girlfriend.

Tyler - First off...she's not my girlfriend...secondly...stop with the insinuations.

Mason - I'm not insinuating anything. I'm merely stating the obvious.

Tyler - Well...don't. Besides, it sounds creepy coming from you.

Mason - Oh thanks very much. I'll remember this.

Tyler - Ha, yeah right. Now give me that. (Grabs the hankie and walks over to wolfsbain)

Mason - Scared?

Tyler - Me? Scared? No! Not much can scare me. (Wraps the hankie around the wolfsbain and picks it)

Mason - See that wasn't so hard, was it?

Tyler - You say one more word...I swear...

Mason - Alright. Alright. God, you're a touchy sod at times.

Tyler - Okay...is that everything on the list?

Mason - Uh...moonstone!

Tyler - Awh crap. Not the friggin' moonstone. Alright...lead the way to this well, so that I can get in and out without burning myself to death.

Mason - Touchy.

Tyler - I'm not touchy!

Mason - (Raises an eyebrow)

Tyler - Okay. Maybe I am a little touchy but given everything that's going on right now, can you really blame me?

Mason - Little? Now that's the understatement of the century.

Tyler - The well!

Mason - Ah yes...of course. Follow me.

(At the well)

Mason - So...are you sure you wanna do this?

Tyler - Oh my god! Yes! Now would you stop asking me that!

Mason - Okay...just checking.

Tyler - You know that as long as you keep asking that, my answer will always be yes. And if you're trying to talk me out of it then it's not gonna work.

Mason - Alright.

Tyler - Let's just get this over with.

Mason - Okay...now quickly in and out, with breathing in wolfsbain.

Tyler - I know. I know.

Mason - And it will burn.

Tyler - Yes. I do know.

(With that last statement, he peers down the well. It was deep and dark but he didn't care. Bracing himself for the sting of the wolfsbain, he takes the jump. It was a long fall and for a moment, he wished he had reconsidered, but as soon as he reached the bottom of the well, with half a thud and half a splash, he knew that reconsidering would be a mistake. As the wolfsbain began to sting, he held his breath and began searching around. He was searching for a couple of minutes when he found a loose brick, prying it out of the slot, he tossed it into the wolfsbain filled water, which he realised was a mistake as little drips, splashed his eyes and stung a lot. Despite the sting of wolfsbain, he continued. Sticking his hand into the slot where the brick had been, he felt something. It was smooth and round. He grabbed it and pulled it out, and in his hand was a white rock, the size of a hockey puck. Knowing that he'd found it, he stuffed it into his pocket and began climbing out of the well.  
Once up top, he shook off most of the water and presented Mason with the moonstone)

Mason - Ah there it is. My old friend Mr Moonstone.

Tyler - (Raises an eyebrow)

Mason - Forget I said that.

Tyler - I'm going to. Anyways so now that we have all the stuff, it's time to get back to the hide out, to get this done.

Mason - Tyler...this is gonna change your whole life. It's gonna change everything. Are you sure you're ready for that?

Tyler - I'll never be ready. But this is something that I have to do...that I want to do.

Mason - Okay...then let's get back there. It's almost dark and the moon will be out soon.

(Back at the hide out)

Tyler - Goodbye hands...hello paws.

Mason - Why are you being sarcastic about this? It's serious.

Tyler - I know it's serious. But at least I get to be human at night. And anyways...I'll find a way to break the curse eventually but this comes first.

Mason - We should get started.

Tyler - So how does this ritual thing work?

Mason - If connected, with silver, wolfsbain and witch hazel, the moonstone's power will bind the protective magic in your chain, will bind together, to make a chain that contains life force, and then everything will go back to normal.

Tyler - Normal?

Mason - Okay wrong word...

Tyler - So how do we start?

Mason - There's a little phrase that has to be completed when the moon is out...

Tyler - What's the phrase?

Mason - Well it's more of a riddle actually but...

Tyler - Mason,! What is it?

Mason - What three things can not remain hidden?

Tyler - Huh?

Mason - What three things can not remain hidden?

Tyler - The sun, the moon and the truth?

Mason - Exactly.

Tyler - So that's it?

Mason - Yep. We just have to wait for the moon now.

Tyler - Oh I'm sure it won't hurry itself. Never does.

Mason - Seriously! What's with the sarcasm?

Tyler - Defence...

Mason - Okay then..

Tyler - So are you gonna tell me your little secret while we're waiting?

Mason - What little secret?

Tyler - You said something about someone or something...you said it reminded you of someone.

Mason - Oh. That secret. You were right when you asked if I was referring to a girl.

Tyler - What happened?

Mason - I was young and stupid...much like you.

Tyler - Hey!

Mason - Her name was Amy. We were at school together, my best friend Jimmy and I both kinda had a thing for her, we'd all grown up together after all, only she chose me and that drove Jimmy nuts. He did everything he could to try and drive us apart and when none of that worked, he went to drastic measures. Amy and I had this fort in the woods that we'd made when we were kids, one day after school we were supposed meet there. I was running late because of my dad, if he couldn't have her then nobody could, he'd slit her throat, he'd must have drawn it out as she was covered in blood. Back then I knew nothing about any rituals...so I got mad and I attacked him. Only he wasn't as lucky as Matt was...I killed him. And then...knowing that if people found out, it would end badly, I buried them both, in the clearing in the woods and never spoke a word about them until today.

Tyler - Oh...wow...think we have a town where history likes to repeat itself.

Mason - Yeah, no kidding.

Tyler - Sounds like Jimmy got what he deserved. Although...I'm glad I didn't go as far as killing Matt. Not because he doesn't deserve it because honestly he deserves far worse than death but...I don't want that blood on my hands. Bad enough with her blood on my hands...

Mason - You didn't kill her.

Tyler - No. But I freaked her out...I should have just told her who I was. If I'd have just told her then she wouldn't have got scared and ran away.

Mason - Don't do that.

Tyler - Do what?

Mason - That self hate, guilt trip thing. Matt did this. Not you. And you're the one cleaning up his mess...

Tyler - Doesn't change the fact that she'll probably hate me, now that she knows my little superhero secret.

Mason - Hate you?! Any girl who hates you has to be deaf, dumb and blind. And anyways, what girl doesn't dream of having their own personal superhero?

Tyler - How do you know what girls dream about?

Mason - I uh...never mind that. My point is that if she's as good as you've described her to be, she won't blame you for what happened and she wouldn't reject you. Infact is she is as you've described, she'll stick around, without a doubt. I mean if you doubted her, would you have gone to all this trouble?

Tyler - No. And anyways I could never doubt her.

Mason - Well then..

Tyler - Okay fair point.

Mason - Ah look...the moon's decided to show himself off...which means it's time to get to work.

Tyler - Let's do this...

Mason - Say the incantation...Close your eyes.

Tyler - (Closes his eyes) What three things can't remain hidden?...The sun. The moon. And the truth.

...

Tyler - Okay...now what?

Mason - Tyler...open your eyes.

Tyler - (Opens his eyes to see a replicate of the silver chain, the witch hazel and wolfsbain gone and the moonstone still there) Did it work?

Mason - Yeah...

Tyler - But...

Mason - Before you say it... there's one more step.

Tyler - Wha...ugh...Did it work?

Mason - Yep.

Tyler - So what now?

Mason - Take the chain and put it around her neck.

Tyler - Okay...(Picks up the chain, walks over to where they'd placed Elena earlier and clips the chain around her neck, as he does the chain glows for a minute before dimming again) Woah...is that supposed to happen?

Mason - Yes.

Tyler - Is she...

Mason - In three...two...one.

(As he reaches one, her eyes flicker open. Confused for a moment, she blinks a couple of times and after realizing that it was real, she sat up)

Elena - Tyler?...What are you doing here?...How did you know about this place?...

Tyler - Don't you remember?

Elena - I...oh my god! You're him aren't you? You're dark hood!

Tyler - Yes.

Elena - What happened?...How did I get here?

Tyler - Matt happened. He...he killed you.

Elena - Killed me? What do you mean he killed me? How is this possible?

Tyler - It's a long story.

Elena - I remember what happened out in the woods, I was running and I got caught by Matt and his freaky friends. And I remember everything else but...

Tyler - There was this ritual...it brought you back.

Elena - Brought me back? No way...you can't do something like that, there's always a price to pay...

Tyler - Nothing actually it was...

Mason - Tyler!...

Tyler - What?

Mason - Tell her.

Tyler - But I...

Elena - Tell me what?...

Tyler - You're right...there is a price..

Elena - What price?...Tyler, please...tell me you didn't do something stupid!

Tyler - I did what I had to do okay...

Elena - What did you do?

Tyler - From now on...I can only be human at night time...as soon as daylight appears, I'll be in wolf form.

Elena - What? No! Why would you do that?

Tyler - I already told you. I did what I had to do. Matt got to you because of my mistake. I should have just told you that it was me but because I didn't, Matt got to you too easy and I had to fix that, no matter what the cost.

Elena - I'm sorry...this is all my fault...I should have listened to you when you told me to stay...

Tyler - No Elena, it's not your fault. Okay...you were just scared, and you wouldn't have been if I'd have just been honest with you...don't worry...I can live with this curse.

Elena - How? This changes everything.

Tyler - Because I'd rather be cursed and have you safe than be free and not have you here at all or in constant danger.

Elena - So...this whole time...the car, the cemetary, the school ground, that was all you?

Tyler - Yes.

Elena - I...I remember now...but...why?

Tyler - Because I had to...I have this need...I feel connected to you in some way.

Elena - I am so sorry. I will help you find a way to break this curse. I promise.

Tyler - No it's okay...you don't owe me anything.

Elena - You're kidding right? I owe you my life. Please...let me help.

Tyler - Alright. But for now, you should get cleaned up and rest at least for a while.

Elena - I'm done resting! I'm gonna go get cleaned up and then...I'm gonna work towards breaking this curse.

Mason - Okay...I'm gonna go now...

Tyler - Elena...not straight away...

Elena - Yeah straight away. You made a huge sacrifice and I appreciate that. But now it's my turn to do something for you.

Tyler - At least wait until daylight...it's not safe out there at night, as you know.

Elena - ...Okay fine...but as soon as the day comes, I'm gonna do everything I can.

Mason - I'm going now...

Tyler - Thankyou.

Elena - For what?

Tyler - For being enthusiastic about breaking this curse.

Elena - It's no trouble.

Tyler - But just so you know, if it comes to it, I can live with the curse.

Elena - I really hope it doesn't come to that.

Tyler - So you don't hate me?

Elena - Hate you?! Tyler, you saved my life...multiple times. I don't think there's a way that I can repay you but I could never hate you.

Tyler - Good to know.

Mason - I'm gonna go...

Tyler - Oh...sorry Mason...I forgot that you were there for a minute. Uh...sure, I guess I'll see you then...oh and uh one more thing...

Mason - Okay...

Tyler - Thanks. I couldn't have done this without you.

Mason - It was nothing. Stay out of trouble now kids, see you (Leaves)

Elena - So...uh...what happened to Matt?

Tyler - Let's just say he'll probably have a sore throat for at least a month.

Elena - Meaning.

Tyler - After he did what he did I uh...I lost it and attacked him...sunk my canines into his neck.

Elena - Oh my god!

Tyler - Well it's not like he didn't deserve it.

Elena - I just hope he suffers from it...for a very long time...wait, canines?

Tyler - So now that you know who I really am, I should probably tell you everything.

Elena - What else is there to know? You disguised yourself to play superhero, that's all there is to it.

Tyler - I'm also a werewolf.

Elena - Yeah. I gathered that from the only being human at night and the chewing Matt's neck with canines but...a werewolf superhero?

Tyler - I know how crazy that sounds. And...I wouldn't exactly use the term superhero anyway.

Elena - Why not?...You pretty much got the superhero thing down.

Tyler - I'm not really much of a hero Elena. There are things that I have done in the past...things that I'm not proud of.

Elena - What kind of things?

Tyler - Treating girls like objects, starting fights, being overly aggressive...I wish I could take them back though...I swear I'm not that person anymore. I just thought that you should know the truth.

Elena - You didn't have to tell me but thanks.

Tyler - You're not gonna judge me?

Elena - For things you did in the past? No. We've all done things that we wish we could take back, who you were then doesn't matter, it's who you are now that counts, and you said it yourself, you're not that person anymore...I didn't even need you to say that to see that you're not.

Tyler - Yeah...I guess that's true...look...I'm not gonna try keeping you here like before, when the sun comes up, if you wanna go, you can go...

Elena - And leave you out in the sticks alone?...That seems a little unfair after everything you've done...so until I find a way to break this curse...I'm staying.

Tyler - What if the curse is forever?

Elena - Then I'm not gonna leave you alone to live with it. I'll come back regularly and..and don't say that. I'm gonna find a way to break this curse. I'm determined.

Tyler - But what about everyone else?

Elena - What about them? I'm sure they can survive without me for a while.

Tyler - So I take it this means that we're still friends then?

Elena - Of course.

Tyler - Cool. Because losing your friendship would suck. Big time.

Elena - Really? Why?

Tyler - Like I said...there's a connection...and I'm not just talking about the fact that our life forces are combined...no. It's different. I feel like I can really talk to you and that you listen without any judgement or without turning your back, you know?

Elena - Yeah. Well that's just me...sometimes I'm too nice for my own good. But...in reality, it's nice to help someone, to be able to forget about my sucky life for a while and just focus on helping someone.

Tyler - Sucky life?

Elena - Uh...

Tyler - How is that possible? You have the best grades in our year, you're very organised and your chances of getting to where you want to be are sky high.

Elena - Yes. Academically, things are perfect but...as for social life. That nose dived after the accident, then with Matt going off and...and between school and helping Jenna with Jeremy...I never got much time to myself. Things are different now though...there's a change in Jeremy's behaviour and Jenna's getting the hang of things...infact the only problem now is Matt...

Tyler - And I seriously doubt that he'll be around anytime soon.

Elena - Tyler...

Tyler - Yeah?

Elena - It's almost daylight...

Tyler - I know.

Elena - Are you gonna be okay?

Tyler - ...I hope so...Elena..

Elena - Huh?

Tyler - Close your eyes...I don't wanna scare you.

Elena - Okay...(Closes her eyes)

(A few minutes later, the sun begins to rise and as the daylight shines through the windows of the hideout, he begins to change. First his eyes turn golden, then his nails extend to claws and his teeth, to canines. He shakes his head as it grows into the shape of a wolf's head and fur grows from his hair all around, with ears slowly extending into dog-like ears. Fur begins to grow onto his hands and feet as they turn to paws, finally his body changes fully and he becomes the wolf.)

Elena - Tyler...Tyler?...(Opens her eyes to see a dark greyish wolf stood just inches away)

(Fighting the urge to shriek and run, she takes steps back until she finds herself backed into a corner. The wolf lowers itself to it's two front paws and creeps up to the corner and slightly nips her finger tips. When she reacted by yanking her hand away, he realized that was mistake and turned to the other side, this time, rather than nipping her finger tips, he gave her a nudge with his nose and backs away. As he does, slowly comes out of the corner, kneels down and holds her hand out, the wolf in return, lowers himself, so that he's layed on the floor. Cautiously, she lowers her hands to his head and gives it a gentle rub)

Elena - Well...this is gonna take some getting used to. (Stands up and looks around) Now...what in the world do werewolves eat?...Should I get dog food?

Wolf - (Cuts a funny look)

Elena - I take that as a no...uh I should probably go find something. (Goes to walk off)

Wolf - (Locks her sleeve in his teeth)

Elena - Ir's okay...I'm coming back. You can let go...

Wolf - (Sleeve remains locked in his teeth)

Elena - What is it?...You trying to tell me something...

(With her sleeve still locked in the wolf's teeth, she opens the door, as she does a bloodied, ripped apart squirrel falls down, hanging in the door way, causing her to scream and turn away.)

Elena - What the hell?! Who could do this?...How did they even know about it? I thought it was top secret...what am I supposed to do?

Wolf - (Tugs on the sleeve that's still locked in his teeth)

Elena - What?...You want me to follow you?

Wolf - (Walks over to a chest of drawers)

Elena - (Follows him) What?

Wolf - (Taps the top drawer with his paw)

Elena - You want me to...wait, you don't have underwear in there do you?

Wolf - (Rolls eyes)

Elena - Just asking...after all, you're still Tyler...still a joker.

Wolf - (Taps the top drawer again)

Elena - Okay then...(Opens the drawer) Pictures! How's that gonna help?

Wolf - (Nudges the drawer again)

Elena - What?...What are you trying to tell me?

Wolf - (Nudges the bottom of the top drawer)

Elena - Is there something underneath? (Takes the drawer out and looks underneath to see a number taped to it) Who's is the number?

Wolf - (Nudges the pictures off the unit and places his paw on a picture of Mason and him, taken years ago)

Elena - Mason? You want me to call...well, how's he gonna get past the door with that hanging?

Wolf - (Taps the picture again)

Elena - Alright. I'll do it.

(Unsticks the number, pulls out her phone and dials it. After a short conversation on the phone, Mason had decided to go and see for himself. Arriving a short while after.)

Mason - I hope he's being a good boy and not peeing on any furniture. Ha ha...

Wolf - (Slightly growls)

Elena - Really?...

Mason - Forget I said that.

Elena - Anyways...so thanks for taking th...that thing down.

Mason - No worries. Now let's get to what we're supposed to be doing...finding a way to break that curse.

Elena - Shouldn't we wait for him to...you know, shift again.

Mason - And watch him turn back and be butt naked...no thanks. So I assume, he's told you mostly everything about the curse.

Elena - He said that there was no way to break it that he knew of...

Mason - He what?...That was a lie. He probably just didn't want to tell you...

Elena - Tell me what?

Mason - The only way known of to break the curse is if the person brought back, dies.

Elena - What?...I can't believe he didn't tell me that!

Wolf - (Goes and hides under the bed)

Elena - You may aswell come out of there, I know where you are.

Wolf - (Creeps out)

Elena - This is stupid! You two should not have done this stupid ritual thing!

Mason - Hey I was only doing what he said...

Elena - Yeah but...

Mason - So anyways..I'm gonna go see what I can find out and leave you to chew on that for a while. No pun intended.

Elena - But wait...

Mason - (Leaves)

Elena - Why didn't you tell me?...This could have all been over! Avoided! This is why we don't mess with the balance of nature...there's always a price...

Wolf - (Hangs head)

Elena - I have to fix this!

(After pacing around for a while, she heads for the bathroom, slamming the door shut in the face of the wolf, who was trailing behind her.  
Hours passed with the wolf sat on one side of the door, and Elena on the other. Finally, she had an idea and gets up off the floor. Meanwhile, as the dark started to set in, Tyler began to change from wolf, back to human. First his eyes went from golden, back to their usual hazelnut brown, then his face began to change shape, and the fur changed back to his usual black hair and the dog-like ears were replaced with human ears. His paws changed back to hands and the fur disappeared, finally his body shifted from wolf, to human. Quickly getting up, he found his clothes, right where he'd changed earlier and quickly got dressed before going back to the bathroom door and tapped on it.)

Tyler - Elena...come on, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but...it's no big deal...

Elena - No big deal! Tyler, it's a very big deal! You should have never done the ritual in the first place.

Tyler - You can't be serious! It's no big deal because the fact is useless to us anyway! And...I did what I had to do!

Elena - You didn't have to do it!

Tyler - Yes I did! And you know why?...Because there ain't no me if there ain't no you. It's as simple as that.

Elena - No it's not simple Tyler! It's complicated! It's very friggin' complicated! So...now I have to fix it...(Locks the door)

Tyler - What are you doing?...Elena! What are you doing!

...

Tyler - Elena! Answer me!...Damn it! (Thumps the door)

Elena - I'm fixing your mistake!

Tyler - What?...What does that mean?...

Elena - It means restoring the balance.

Tyler - Wha...huh! No way!...Elena, don't you dare! I will smash the door to bits if I have to! I know what you're thinking and no!...No...no...no...Elena! Open the door! We can talk! There has to be another way! But I'm not letting this happen again! (Thumps on the door repeatedly) You're smarter than this! Elena!

Elena - There is no other way!

Tyler - Not that's known but...there's bound to be something and if not I can live with this!...Just...Open The Door!...Please!...

Elena - I'm sorry Tyler...this is the best solution.

Tyler - No Elena! It's not a solution it's a tragedy! Now Stop This Crazy Talk! (Thumps harder on the door) Open the damn door!...Elena! (Draws his fist back and swings foward punching the door with full force repeatedly) Open the door!...Grrgghh! Open...(Whacks the door)...The...(Whacks the door again)...DOOR!

(Whacks the door again and finally the lock busts and the door opens. Storming in he whacks a blade out of her hands, that goes flying across the room. Shoving him back, she goes to pick it up again, pushing himself off the wall, he staggers infront of her and grabs both her wrists)

Elena - Let Go Of Me!

Tyler - No Way! You are not doing this! I'm not gonna let you!

Elena - This is the only way to break the curse!

Tyler - We'll find another way!

Elena - There is no other way!

Tyler - Then We'll Find One!

Elena - Let Me Go!...(Struggles to get free)

Tyler - NO! (Tightens grip)

Elena - OW STOP! That hurts!

Tyler - Not as much as that blade will!

Elena - Let me go!

Tyler - Do I mean nothing to you?!

Elena - Of course you mean something! Which is why I have to do this it's the only way!

Tyler - When I said I'd rather be cursed and with you than free without you, I meant it! So stop fighting me before I have to do something that I don't want to!

Elena - You wouldn't hurt me...I know you wouldn't.

Tyler - You're right I wouldn't! And it's killing me that I have to use this amount of force because I'm afraid of my own strength! Now Stop Fighting!

Elena - Why didn't you tell me?

Tyler - This is why I didn't tell you! Because I was afraid of this!...Now stop fighting me...

Elena - I can't...

Tyler - You have to...Elena it's okay. We'll find another way...all's I know is that there is no way that I am doing this again...now will you please...Please stop fighting.

Elena - Only if you let go...

Tyler - How about a deal? I'll let go if you swear not to make a go for the blade...

Elena - ...O...okay. I swear.

Tyler - Good. (Let's go of her)

Elena - ...Claw marks...

Tyler - Huh?...Oh my...Elena, I'm sorry...I didn't even feel them out...I didn't mean to...how bad is it?

Elena - It's okay...it's not that bad, it's my own fault anyway.

Tyler - I am so sorry...I never meant to do that...I don't even know how that...

Elena - Tyler...I said it's okay...

Tyler - No. It's not okay! I wasn't supposed to hurt you! I was only trying to stop you from...grrgghh! Damn it!

Elena - What's wrong with you?

Tyler - You should get out of here...

Elena - What?! No way! I...

Tyler - I SAID GO!

Elena - Tyler Stop! Calm down! It's a side effect of the curse! This isn't you!

Tyler - GO! BEFORE I HURT YOU AGAIN!

Elena - You're not gonna hurt me...

Tyler - You don't know that!

Elena - Yes. I do. If you were...you would have done it by now.

Tyler - Go!

Elena - No! I'm not leaving you!

Tyler - I can't control this! Since the curse was triggered all I can think about is blood and it's getting worse! I can't control it! If you don't leave, you'll be killed!

Elena - Been there. Done that. Time to stop going round in circles.

Tyler - (Digs his claws into his hands)

Elena - Stop! You're making yourself bleed!

Tyler - I can't stop! (Growls and flashes his eyes) I'm afraid of what I might do if I stop!

Elena - (Steps towards him) Stop.

Tyler - What are you doing? Get back!

Elena - No. Not until I know you're okay.

Tyler - This is a stupid risk.!

Elena - Then I'm stupid...(Takes a few more steps towards him)

Tyler - Elena no! If you don't go then I will!

Elena - I know you're not gonna hurt me.

Tyler - No you don't! (Digs his claws in deeper)

Elena - Yes. I do. (Grabs his hands) Stop doing that with your claws...

Tyler - It's fine...it's only a little blood.

Elena - A little? Tyler, your hands are covered in blood...stop it...

Tyler - I can't control it...if I stop then...I could do something terrible...

Elena - Yeah you could...

Tyler - ...

Elena - But you won't.

Tyler - You don't know that.

Elena - You're right. I don't. But I'm choosing to believe it anyway. Now snap out of this...

Tyler - I can't...I have to keep doing this...sometimes I just get so...so angry...

Elena - Then I guess I'll have to try the other way...

Tyler - Huh?

SLLAAAPPPP

Tyler - (Growls) You shouldn't have done that...

Elena - Calm...Tyler...Tyler Calm!

Tyler - (Growls again)

Elena - Tyler?

Tyler - (Shoves her backwards, onto the floor and walks forward)

Elena - Tyler listen to me! You can fight this!...No!...TYLER!

Tyler - (Stops in his tracks)...Elena?...

Elena - It's okay...you're okay...

Tyler - ...It is?...

Elena - Yes.

Tyler - No...not really...

Elena - Why not?

Tyler - Because now you're scared of me.

Elena - I'm not...

Tyler - You're lying...

Elena - Uh...how did you...?

Tyler - I can hear your heart beat. Thumping. Plus...it's written on your face.

Elena - Okay...yeah, maybe I am...but only because I'm fed up of being treated like an object by guys. Trapped...shoved...grabbed...cut...shouted at...but I know that's not you. Not the real you.

Tyler - Doesn't change the fact that you're scared of me...

Elena - I'm not...

Tyler - Okay then...we'll see...(kneels down on the floor beside her)

Elena - What are you doing?

Tyler - Testing. (Reaches his hand out)

Elena - (Shuffles back)

Tyler - See. (Stands back up)

Elena - What are you doing?

Tyler - Trying to deal with this. You're scared of me...and so you should be...you're on the floor right now because of me..

Elena - I know you didn't mean to do that.

Tyler - You're right. I didn't. But it still happened didn't it. And the reason it happened is because I have no control over this...I spend most of my time in wolf form and pretty soon...the animal will take over and I will forget what it's even like to be human...what it means to be human...to love and to laugh and to...it will all be gone.

Elena - I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say...I wish there was something else I could think of but...but that's all I've got...

Tyler - It's okay.

Elena - Wanna try that again?

Tyler - Huh?

Elena - I'd be a little less freaked out if you weren't towering over me...

Tyler - Right. Sorry. (Sits down on the floor next to her) Better?

Elena - Yeah.

Tyler - What do you want me to say Elena?...Because I got nothing...there's no apology in the world that could make up for all of this.

Elena - I don't want you to say anything. I just want to sit here for a while...and not say anything.

Tyler - Okay...sure.

Elena - Thanks.

(A few hours passed and they just sat on the floor, against the wall in silence. The occasional glances being thrown back and forth. Finally, she began to feel safe again. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand, just as he had tried to grab hers earlier, as she did, a smile appeared on his face, not the usual grin, instead it was a rather calm smile.)

Tyler - You know...you should probably be asleep right now. It's been a long day.

Elena - You're right. I should...but I don't want to...to miss what little time you...the human you, has left tonight.

Tyler - It's okay...there's always tomorrow night.

Elena - How do I know you'll still be here?

Tyler - Wolf or not...I'll still be here...

Elena - Promise?

Tyler - I promise...

Elena - Okay...(Closes her eyes)

(After a short while, he gets up, grabs the cover off the bed and goes back to their space on the floor, covering them both with it.  
It was pure daylight when Elena woke. She felt a warmth around her and looked around and realised where it was coming from. Besides her, the wolf was laid, with stern eyes locked on the entrance. Running her fingers across one of her wrists that was slightly grazed, from Tyler's claws, she slowly recalled the events of the previous day. After spending a moment regretting her stupidity, she got up. She was determined that today would be the day that they found an answer to breaking the curse. Going into the bathroom, the wolf watched her without looking away. She knew why, but she hadn't come in there to do that, she'd only wanted to freshen up, so she picked up the blade that was still on the floor where it had landed, and threw it out of the room. Only then did the wolf simmer down. After spending as little time as possible trying to freshen up, she came out of the bathroom and grabbed the book that they had used for the ritual. For what seemed like hours, she scanned every little detail of it, twice over and still found nothing. Feeling frustrated about the waste of time, she threw it, it hit the floor and slid across until it hit the wall. Trying to think for ages, all's she could come up with nothing. So she decided to check in with Mason, thinking maybe he had found an answer. She picked up the phone and made the call. After that it wasn't long until Mason got there, informing her that he'd found...nothing. Fed up with the word nothing, she decided to go out and try to find an answer for herself, leaving Mason alone with the wolf in the hide out.)

Mason - Hey buddy...guess it's just us.

Wolf - (Flops down)

Mason - No! I didn't mean like that...she'll be back, I swear. I didn't scare her off.

Wolf - (Raises his head)

Mason - What?...What do you want?...

Wolf - (Rolls over and then back onto his feet)

Mason - I'm not rubbing anything...just because she probably does.

Wolf - (Cuts him a look)

Mason - What?...I don't understand what you're trying to say...

Wolf - (Gets up, goes to the closet and scratches it with his paw)

Mason - You want me to open it?...Okay...(Opens the closet)

Wolf - (Scratches the box)

Mason - It's a box. Wow very fascinating but not very helpful...

Wolf - (Taps the box again)

Mason - Alright! (Opens the box) Fairy lights! Really? What on earth are you doing with fairy lights? You're not turning funny are you?

Wolf - (Rolls eyes)

Mason - Joking!

Wolf - (Cuts him a look)

Mason - What exactly do you want me to do?

Wolf - (Taps the box again)

Mason - You want me to hang these?!

Wolf - (Nods his head)

Mason - I have no idea why but...okay then...since you can't do it yourself, I'll do it. Just don't tell anyone that I was seen hanging fairy lights.

Wolf - (Scratches box)

Mason - Alright. Alright. I'm just doing it.

(He grabs the box and begins hanging the fairy lights around the room, with the wolf watching his every move. After a few hours, he'd finally finished and clapped his hands together to get rid of the dust. He looked at the wolf and the wolf looked at him.)

Mason - Happy now?

Wolf - (Cuts him a look)

Mason - I'll take that as a yes...now can I get out of here before you change back? It'll be dark soon.

Wolf - (Nods towards the door)

Mason - Thankyou. I ain't hanging around to see your naked butt. (Leaves)

(A few moments after Mason left, the dark set in and once again, his wolf self, changed back into his human self. Going to the closet, he pulls out some formal wear and gets dressed. Then he found the switch where the lights were plugged in, turned off the big light and switched on the fairy lights. The whole place lit up with blue and gold, looking around, he grinned his usual cheeky grin and sat down on the bed. After what seemed like forever, he heard the door go down the hall, so he stood up, brushed himself off, once again with his cheeky grin. Finally the main door opened and Elena walked in. Totally surprised by the view, she stopped in her tracks, dropping the bag she was holding and slowly closing the door.)

Elena - What's all this?

Tyler - Like I said...I have to make the most of my hours as human. So...this. That...plus I have something that I need to tell you.

Elena - So...you're creeping?

Tyler - Yes...no wait...no. This isn't creeping. I'm not...

Elena - So are you gonna tell me whatever it is that you wanted to tell me?

Tyler - Not just yet...

Elena - Why are you dressed like that?

Tyler - I uh...never mind. What's with the bag?

Elena - After trying and failing to find something, I decided that while I was out, I would go home and grab a few things, I haven't had a change of clothes or freshened up properly in days.

Tyler - Oh...okay...I'm sorry, do you wanna go...

Elena - Yeah...I'm gonna quickly freshen up, and then we can talk okay.

Tyler - Okay...no wait...one more thing first. I have to tell you. This is absolutely necessary.

Elena - Uh...

Tyler - Have you ever wondered when I started doing the whole dark hood thing?

Elena - Well...no. I never really had the time to think about it. So...

Tyler - So...aren't you curious?

Elena - Alright. When did the whole dark hood thing start?

Tyler - May 23rd, 2009.

Elena - But that was...

Tyler - The night of the accident...yes. I know.

Elena - What are you trying to say?...Do you know who ran the car off the bridge?

Tyler - No. But...I know how you survived.

Elena - You do?...How? That's impossi...wait a minute, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?

Tyler - I was there that night.

Elena - Oh my god...

Tyler - After saving you from drowning it sparked off a habit...one that I can't shake. That I don't want to...

Elena - I don't even know what to say...I've been asking myself the same question for a whole year since that night. Now I finally have an answer but...why didn't you tell me?

Tyler - At first I didn't tell you because you weren't exactly yourself in the months after and I didn't wanna make things worse...then it became more about hiding my identity and after that was revealed...I guess I was just waiting for the right time to tell you but the one thing that I have learnt from all of this is that there is never a right time. So I'm telling you now...hoping that you'll accept it and not leave. Are you mad?

Elena - No. I'm not mad I just...I can't believe that...that I finally have an answer to that quesion...that night was the worst night of my life...why?...

Tyler - Huh?

Elena - Why did you do it?

Tyler - I don't know...I just felt like I had to help...I wish I'd have been there sooner and done more but...I saved you. That's all that matters to me.

Elena - Who'd have thought that something good would come out of that night...I just...there aren't even words.

Tyler - You okay?

Elena - I uh...I don't know, I kinda just feel a lot...lighter now...it feels pretty good to have answers but...I don't know how to...to deal with the knowing...without knowing, I was mostly always thinking about that night and my parents but...now I don't have to hang around in that thought anymore...it's time to move on from it but...I'm not even sure that I can...

Tyler - Hey...it's okay. You can move on from it. You will...it just takes time...

Elena - I know...it's just hard to believe that I can move on...

Tyler - I should have told you sooner but...awh never mind...(Hugs her)

Elena - It's okay. Now's better than back then...I probably would have freaked out even more back then.

Tyler - Oh...well in that case...

Elena - Anyways...I'm gonna go freshen up a bit and then we can talk some more.

Tyler - Sure...hey one more thing...

Elena - Yeah?

Tyler - Wear something a little less bad ass and a little more...you.

Elena - Uh...okay. Gotcha.

(Grabs her bag, then walks off into the bathroom. Meanwhile Tyler went digging in the closet again and pulled out a stereo. Plugigng it in next to the lights, he turned the volume down, then switched it on. After a few moments, she comes out of the bathroom, hair curled into waves, wearing a black dress, it was tight at the top, but had a skirt that puffed out.)

Elena - Better?

Tyler - Ooh yeah.

Elena - Now what else was it that you wanted to talk about?

Tyler - Ssh. Not talk. (Holds out his hand) Besides, why talk when we could dance.

Elena - Are you asking me to dance?

Tyler - I think I am...well...that depends...

Elena - On?

Tyler - What you would say if I were to ask you?

Elena - I would say sure, why not.

Tyler - Then I am asking. (Raises the volume on the stereo.) Oh damn! Not this idiot!

Elena - Does it matter?...Music is music...

Tyler - No...I guess it doesn't matter. (Raises the volume even higher and holds his hand out again) Dance with me?

Elena - Sure.

(She grabs his hand and the dancing begins. Grinning like a chesire cat, he thought to himself how cheesey it was, and how no one used that style of dance anymore. After the song had finished, they both stood there for a while)

Elena - I never knew you could dance like that.

Tyler - Neither did I. Ha ha...oh I just realised...how rude!

Elena - What?

Tyler - I almost forgot...

Elena - What?

Tyler - I should have said this before but...doesn't matter...you look amazing.

Elena - Thanks. You look...not so bad yourself there..

Tyler - Kidding? I look like a penguin.

Elena - Nah. Well you must be the warmest penguin I know.

Tyler - How many penguins do you know?

Elena - Never stopped to think about it.

Tyler - Ha ha...

Elena - Oh...and one more thing before the day light creeps in...

Tyler - What?

Elena - Come here, penguin boy...

Tyler - Huh?

Elena - (Kisses him)

Tyler - Not that I mind but...you kinda stole my thunder...

Elena - What?

Tyler - Never mind.

Elena - Question...

Tyler - Go on...

Elena - How did you...string the lights up when you were on all fours?

Tyler - I conned Mason into doing it.

Elena - Oh...okay.

Tyler - Look...I really wish that this could go on for longer but...it's almost daylight, you should probably...close your eyes before...well, you know.

Elena - Wait!...Before you...uh...change, you should know that I...I...

Tyler - Elena...it's okay. I know.

(As the daylight begins to appear, she closes her eyes. The room fell silent, for what seemed like forever, to her.)

Elena - Tyler?...Tyler?...Can I open my eyes now?...Why's it silent?

...

Tyler - Elena!...

Elena - Tyler?...But...it...it's daylight. You should be...

Tyler - A wolf? Yes I know.

Elena - What's going on?...Do you feel okay?

Tyler - I feel fine.

Elena - Really?

Tyler - Yeah...this may be a long shot but...I think the curse is broken.

(A split second later, Mason bursts in, holding a book)

Mason - I found the answer to the...curse...oh...and by the looks of things, so have you.

Tyler - Mason, what's going on?

Mason - The answer to the curse was literally in my face...so I did some digging into our family's old books and I found this...(Opens the book to a specific page)

Tyler - What?

Mason - Read it.

Tyler - The only other known way to break the curse, is if the wolf shows that they are capable of still feeling human emotion and letting that take over, without the animalistic behaviour taking control...You mean I'm free?

Mason - Exactly.

Tyler - Yes!

Mason - Okay...I'm gonna leave you two to get back to your uh...whatever it was you were doing...see you...Oh and don't break anything. (Leaves)

Elena - So...after all this time...the answer was right in our faces?

Tyler - Yeah I guess so.

Elena - You did it! All by yourself, without any help.

Tyler - No...I didn't. Not by myself...I couldn't have done it without you.

Elena - I'm pretty sure you could have.

Tyler - Nope. You're the one who brought out my human side.

Elena - Either way...the curse is broken! (Hugs him)

Tyler - (Kisses her)...Thank you.

Elena - You're welcome.

Tyler - But just so you know...if I could go back and change a thing, I wouldn't. Hell, I'd do it all again if I had to. There are no limits to the lengths I'd go to.

Elena - I know that...but I wouldn't let you go to extremes ever again.

Tyler - I'm afraid that you missy, wouldn't have a choice.

Elena - Don't be so sure.

Tyler - How about we get out of here?...Go do something fun..

Elena - Sounds good to me.

Tyler - Alrighty then.

Elena - Let's go.

Tyler - Huh?

Elena - What?

Tyler - You used to say things like let's go beasty boy...howcome you're not using that?

Elena - Because you're not a beast Tyler. Or a monster...you're a hero.

Tyler - I'm glad you think that...because I wouldn't have done it for anyone else, I'd only ever do those things for you.


End file.
